Cloud:Expert Mercenary
by Cloud Zero
Summary: What if Cloud was still a mercenary and in the real world? Find out what happens when Cloud tries to take on his latest mission and when it turns ugly...Please R&R! Please be kind...it's my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Cloud Strife from FF7, though I wish I did.lol. I own the character Abbey.  
  
AN: This is a really old story that I have worked on with my pal Danzfoxxylady. She was going to get rid of it, but I told her I wanted to keep it. I fixed it up a little bit and said why not make this my first fic on fanfiction.net. This is about Cloud in the real world. That's right everybody!!! In this part of the fic, if there is asterisks, that means the point of view switches. It mainly switches between the two main characters Cloud and Abbey.  
  
Cloud: Expert Mercenary  
  
Chapter 1  
Abbey's POV  
  
This is a well deserved vacation. That was the one thing Abbey kept reminding herself as she drove to the airport. She was leaving her job for two weeks for a vacation at the Florida Keys. In reality, she really needed this vacation. Her fellow employees told her they would be fine without her for awhile. She never really took anytime off at all until now. Abbey switched the radio to her favorite station and began to relax. After a few minutes, she started to watch for the exit to the airport. When she found her exit she quickly got on the exit ramp. She quickly glanced at her rear view mirror, seeing a red Mercedes Benz turning into the same exit. ************************************************************************  
Cloud's POV  
  
.Easy assignment. This will be an easy million dollars. All I have to do is follow her, know her ways, and then make the kill. That was the one thing on Cloud's mind as he followed the small green Taurus into the airport exit. Glancing at the suitcase beside him, he began to think of his sword hidden inside. You will be in use again soon, my sweet. He continued to follow the Taurus as he reminisced about the past few days when he took on his latest assignment.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"I need you to kill her. She is taking all of my business with this little company she runs. She's ruining my life even after high school! Not only that, but she stole my boyfriend back in high school," she had said. Usually, he did not take jobs like these, but when she offered the million dollars, he had gladly taken it.  
  
[End of flashback]  
  
**********************************************************************  
Abbey's POV  
  
I wonder if they are going to the Florida Keys too, Abbey thought as she continued to make her way to the airport. Once she was finally there, she quickly looked for any open parking spot. She parked her car and got out just in time to see the same red Benz pull into the space behind her. She ignored the coincidence as she grabbed the two pieces of luggage out of the trunk of her car, and then she headed towards the airport building. She noticed the guy in the Benz was still sitting in his car. She looked down at the license plate, which read one word, "Cloud." Once she was inside the airport, her luggage was checked and then handed it in to be put on the plane. ************************************************************************  
  
Cloud's POV  
  
Cloud was now sitting in the parking lot behind her, watching her get her luggage out of the trunk.  
Dear Abbey, too bad your little enemy decided to pay me a million dollars. I would have liked to know you, he thought as he watched her enter the airport building. His next thought brought a smile upon his handsome face.  
I could get to know her. There is no set time limit to when she has to be murdered, just as long as it's done. I can toy with her. This maybe a fun assignment.  
  
AN: Well that's it so far!!! Yeah, Cloud seemed a little evil, he is a mercenary after all!! Well R&R and I'll have the next chapter up soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow.it's been a looong time since I've updated this story. Sorry! ^^; Anyways there have been a lot of things going on with my life and now I find the perfect time to update my story.so on with the show. Oh yeah, I don't own Cloud Strife from FF7 *sigh* Anyways, please R&R and be nice!!! ^^  
  
Cloud: Expert Mercenary  
Chapter 2  
  
Cloud's POV  
  
Cloud waited a couple minutes before he, himself, grabbed his luggage and headed to the airport building. Somehow, he made sure he got onto the airplane before Abbey did. He kept a spying eye on her as she boarded the plane and watched until she fell asleep. Through the plane's flight, he reviewed the information he had on her.  
  
"She graduated about five years ago from high school and went into a business course through Harvard University. She graduated from there, early, and at the top of her class. Evidently, it looks like within that time she had left the supposed stolen boyfriend and has remained single since. She met up with one of her friends from college and they started a business. Now, my client wants her killed because of this business. Hmmm..I wonder what it could be?" Cloud reviewed through his memory. Though before he got to his answer, the plane had landed, and now a new thought suddenly jammed into his mind.  
  
[Get off the plane before she sees you!!] ************************************************************************  
  
Abbey's POV  
  
"It couldn't have been him. He was still in his car when I walked into the building." Abbey rationalized to herself. She got off of the plane and went to pick up her bags, glancing behind her every once and a while, thinking she was still being watched.  
When she got outside and hailed a taxi, her stomach rumbled. Glancing at her watch, she saw that it was almost six o'clock. She told the cab driver the hotel name after she theorized that she could just get room service when she arrived.  
After checking in, she was finally in the hotel room. She automatically dropped her luggage onto the bed. She walked onto the balcony, which was over looking the ocean and breathed a sigh of relief. "Two weeks.and no interruptions.paradise." she said to herself. Abbey walked back into the room and decided to dial room service, but then chickened out of the idea. She decided she would rather check out the hotel restaurant.  
Then she heard a sound.  
Abbey dashed back to the balcony and looked around. She thought she saw something move on the next balcony to her right. Shrugging off that notion, she left her room.  
In the restaurant, she saw him. Abbey knew it was him. He was sitting in a dark corner both surrounded with a little trees, where were to make the room look like a tropical paradise.  
[I wonder if he's going to be here long.] she thought, as it wouldn't be a bad idea that she could get to know someone knew. She remembered everyone back at the office saying she needed a guy in her life. [Yeah, right.like that guy would be interested in me.]  
She sat in the seat the waiter brought her to. After looking at the menu, she ordered a glass of lemonade and a chicken sandwhich special. She then felt a chill up her spine as she felt someone was walking up to her. Looking up, she saw right beside her was the man who drove the Mercedes benz.  
"You wouldn't happen to be the one I parked behind at the airport would you?" he asked. The man had a real smooth voice, which almost made her melt in her chair. She nodded slowly, and asked him to sit down.  
"My name is Abbey." she said as she extended her hand. He took her hand for a firm handshake. "Everyone calls me Cloud. They say I'm a dreamer, thus the name." he replied.  
"So are you here on vacation?" Abbey asked.  
"No, I'm here on an assignment from my company. We're trying to find a good place to relocate to." [That was close. I need to stop making mistakes. If she finds out I was watching her, it could be the end of the assignment!] ************************************************************************ Cloud's POV.back in his hotel room.  
  
"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" He was yelling at himself for his mistake. [I could have told her I was on vacation too, but no. I had to go with the first thing that popped into my mind. Great job, stupid!] he kept scolding himself for the next ten minutes. After he calmed down, he decided to go onto a different approach to the mission. "She is very sweet, not to mention very easy on the eyes. I could.yes..I can befriend her, but then there is a danger to that as well." The more he talked through his new plan the bigger the smile. The very thought excited him. His next plan of action was to lay low a little and watch her. Only every once in a while would he let her see him. That way, she would conclude that is was working. Satisfied with the new plan, he walked out onto the balcony and suddenly saw Abbey as she walked to the hotel pool in her blue one piece swimsuit complete with a matching towel. [It won't be long now.until the deed is done.] Cloud thought.  
[It won't be long at all.]  
  
A/N: Well there you have it. The two finally meet face to face. What's going to happen next? Well stay tuned and find out! ^^ 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everybody! It's time for another update! ^ ^ Thanks for all of the reviews. I will hopefully be able to update everyday. Oh and I don't own Cloud from FF7. I do own Abbey though. Anyways on with the fic!  
  
Cloud: Expert Mercenary  
Chapter 3  
  
Two day later, Abbey had just come back from scuba diving when she ran into the mysterious Cloud once again. [This must be the.what?! Maybe.the seventh time I've bumped into him.] she thought to herself as she smiled at him. Then she got a real surprise from him. "Will you join me for dinner tonight?" he asked.  
"Sure, why not? I would love to." She replied. [He's very charming.not to mention really cute.] ************************************************************************ Later, in Cloud's hotel room.  
  
Cloud could not believe that he actually had the guts to ask her to dinner. Before Abbey had arrived, he ordered in room service. He set up a nice table out on the balcony. He went out early that day and bought beautiful ivory candles to put in some candle holders he just happened to have with him. He also bought some very expensive sweet wine.  
Back in his suite, he set the candles out and the wine in the iced wine cooler. The next thing on his list was to change into his casual dark blue sweater and black slacks. After the food finally arrived, Cloud turned down the lights and lit the candles. He sat out the main appetizer, which was popcorn shrimp. Everything was all set except for the wine glasses. As soon as the glasses were set on the tab, Cloud quickly turned to the door, hearing someone knocking on it. When Cloud opened the door, he saw Abbey wearing a short baby blue silk dress. Cloud couldn't believe his eyes.  
"Wow! You look wonderful." he heard himself say.  
"Thanks. I usually don't get to do this much."  
"Well, everything is ready." Cloud replied as he extended his hand to her. She accepted it and was led to the balcony where the table had been set. He politely pulled out her chair for her and then turned on light ocean sounding music. They had a light conversation in which Cloud revealed that he actually had some feelings for her.  
[I can't help it. She's got that something.that special quality.] he thought to himself. [I don't know.if I can complete my assignment. I don't know if I could even live with myself.but.I need that money.]  
After the popcorn shrimp was finished, he brought out the main course and poured them their first glasses of wine. During this part of the meal that talked about their jobs.well actually, mostly about Abbey's job. When they finished with the main course and the desert, they both headed back inside. Cloud put in a different CD and they suddenly were slow dancing for almost an hour. Abbey suddenly looked at the clock and realized it was almost ten o'clock already. Before she left to go back to her hotel room.she got another surprise. ************************************************************************ Later, in Abbey's hotel room.  
  
Abbey could not fall asleep. The thought of that one moment kept running through her mind. The surprise had been quick, but not like anything she had ever experienced before. They had shared their first good night kiss.  
[It was short, but sweet. Oh why did I say that?!] she thought to herself. After a few brief seconds of complete silence, her mind wandered back to the kiss. Abbey had expected, maybe, a hand shake, or a kiss on the cheek, but Cloud had kissed her on the lips. Now she was helplessly in love with him. Two hours later, she fell asleep, replaying the whole night through. ************************************************************************  
  
[Oh no! She said she wouldn't interfere!] Cloud thought as he saw a figure walking through the café doors. Cloud's client, Amy Anders quickly found her mercenary and started to walk towards his table at the back of the restaurant. The black haired woman sat across from him.  
[This could get ugly.really ugly. I have no choice now. I have to complete the mission. My whole reputation is at stake here.] Cloud thought to himself. [But the only question is.can I do it?]  
  
A/N: Uh oh! Looks like trouble! What is Cloud going to do? Find out in the last chapter, which will hopefully be up tomorrow. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well, here it is.the final chapter to the story. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. Oh and as much as I hate to admit it, I don't own Cloud from FF7. I do own Abbey and Amy. On with the last chapter!!  
  
Cloud: Expert Mercenary  
Chapter 4  
  
"How's it going?" Amy asked.  
"Good, I guess." Cloud slowly replied.  
"I want her killed soon. It has to be done before she heads back." Amy suddenly demanded.  
"I won't do it until I get my million dollars in cash." Cloud replied.  
"I've come prepared for just that." she said, handing him a briefcase. Inside was the one million dollars in cash. "Just make sure it's done." Amy said, getting up from the chair.  
"No, problem." He replied. Amy walked out just as Abbey walked in. "Hi, Cloud. I've been thinking about you." Abbey said, cheerfully.  
"Oh, yeah, you missed me?" Cloud asked. They kissed a couple of times. It was then Cloud could not take it anymore.  
[I can't do it. I can't do it. I have to tell her. I have to tell her everything.] he thought to himself. "Abbey, I have to be truthful with you. I will tell you later, in my room. Meet me in my room in about an hour." Suddenly Cloud got up and left. Abbey watched him as he left, and she felt completely shock. [Truthful... with me? What..what could it be?] she thought. ************************************************************************  
Abbey had been a nervous wreck during the last hour. [I do not get it. What did he have to be truthful about? What is going on?] she thought as she walked to the next door. She was about to knock on the door when it was abruptly opened. "Abbey, I'm so glad you remembered!" Cloud said, opening the door wider. "Make yourself comfortable. Do you want a pop or something?"  
"No, I'm fine, thank you. Now what are you so worried about?" Abbey asked. Cloud sat down beside her on the couch and took a deep breathe. "The thing I have to be truthful about is the reason why I'm here. I was sent here as a mercenary. Your enemy, Amy, hired me to kill you." Cloud paused, looking at Abbey who had a complete look of shock. Tears started pouring out her eyes.  
"So, you're just pretending to show feelings for me. Everything you told me was a lie. It was a lie!" Abbey yelled. She got up from the couch, preparing to leave until Cloud sat her down again.  
"Abbey, I can't do it. I can't do it and I need your help. I love you too much already to kill you. You must help me to kill off Amy." Cloud said softly.  
"But how can I trust that you won't actually kill me?!" Abbey immediately asked.  
"If you didn't come with me and help out, I could kill you now. But as I told you earlier, I love you too much. If you don't help me, Amy will turn me in." Cloud explained. "So, will you help me or not?"  
"Okay. I'll help." Abbey answered. ************************************************************************  
  
"She's about to be killed." Cloud said, standing in the doorway of Amy's getaway caboose. "You can watch her die, if you like." Cloud pointed to the cliff above the bridge. Abbey was up there tied up to explosives.  
"Can I push the button?" Amy gleefully asked.  
"Sure, but now I must leave you for the fear of getting caught." Cloud replied, dodging out of the caboose. He quickly unlatched the caboose from the rest of the train. Cloud set up the explosives in a lower compartment on the train and triggered them. Right before the caboose rolled onto the bridge, he jumped off. After rolling for about ten feet, he got up and raced from the cliff. He got about halfway up, and watched as he saw Amy push the button. Her face turned to horror as she realized her fate. Cloud climbed the rest of the way up and untied Abbey.  
"I'm surprised at myself." Cloud said. "Oh, great acting by the way."  
"Thanks, I new those drama classes would come in handy someday. So why are you so surprised at yourself?" Abbey asked.  
"I actually didn't use my sword to kill someone." Cloud replied. They both watched the rest of the bridge and the caboose fall to the river below. "I have something for you, if you will accept. You are the only one that has been able to touch my heart." Cloud whispered to Abbey as he slipped a diamond ring on her finger. Soon a helicopter came down to pick them up. They rode off into the sunset, soon to start a new life.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Well that is it! ^^ Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. And just for the ones who did, I'm already writing a sequel to this!! This sequel will be a lot longer. Thanks again for the reviews! 


End file.
